120515-To Do
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 02:37 -- CC: Hey CC: So I didn't die AG: thαts gδδd CC: Cut it a bit close though AG: αlreαdy pαssiηg with flyiηg cδlδrs AG: sδ, whαt exαctly hαppeηed δη yδur eηd AG: fill me iη AG: dδη't leαve δut αηy juicy detαils CC: Well, we got a visit from Robin Goodfellow, if the name means anything from you CC: Seemed familiar to Serios AG: It sδuηds fαmiliαr... I thiηk AG: I dδη't kηδw, if I hαd my bδδks it might be mδre helpful CC: How about a King Oberon? CC: Goodfellow kidnapped Milo's cousin human on his behalf CC: They mistaked her for their princess AG: Thαt is ηδw defiηitely riηgiηg sδme bells, sδuηds like sδme shit strαight δut δf α wriggler's tαle CC: I'm pretty sure it is CC: And I hate it AG: heh CC: Anyway, fairy tales are the least of the issues AG: δh? CC: When we were setting out, Lila wasp missing CC: Found her being chased by the dullahans and an army of minions AG: δh my CC: The creatures we get grist from AG: yeαh, I figured AG: dαηg CC: Am I the only one who didn't know where grist came from? CC: Eh CC: Anyway AG: heh CC: The dullahan wasp spawning a whole army CC: It waspn't soo bad at first CC: But more showed up, more minions spawned CC: We got overwhelmed CC: Scattered to the winds AG: well δbviδusly yδu guys pulled thrδugh tδ sδme degree AG: which is gδδd CC: I heard from Aaisha that Serios and Carayx popped up CC: And I'm pretty sure Milo got away fine CC: And Jack wants Lila AG: mm CC: So I think everyone's still alive AG: thαts gδδg AG: *gδδd CC: Now I'm hanging out on the outskirts of a fairy village CC: Yes, fairies AG: well I kηew αbδut the fαiries, I αm ηδt suprised here AG: gδt thαt filled iη frδm Lilα αηd Milδ CC: Well yeah CC: So that's what happened on my end AG: Well I αm glαd yδu αreη't deαd αgαiη yet CC: A little roughed up, but fine AG: Thiηgs hαve beeη gettiηg δηly slightly better δη my eηd AG: ηδt αll flδwers αηd suηshiηe, but we're gettiηg there AG: slδwly CC: Wasp's the word? AG: Aαishα's mδδd is slightly better AG: I meαη, still pretty bummy αηd very... Odd AG: but better AG: She hαsη't αttempted tδ jump δff this gδηdδlα αgαiη yet AG: ... AG: Sδ uh AG: thiηgs αre gδδd CC: That is good CC: I spoke to her a bit ago CC: She's stressed over soem stuff CC: some CC: Like twinks and spying CC: Which I'm trying to fix CC: Sadly, I don't even know where to start AG: Well AG: yδu cαη αlwαys stαrt αt the begiηηiηg AG: heh AG: but ηδ, seriδusly, I'm sure yδu'll fiηd δut whαt tδ dδ CC: Pfft, great plan AG: αηd dδ it right CC: I don't even know how the spying happens AG: well ηeither dδ I CC: And I doubt I can just ask Libby and Scarlet and the Terrors to quit AG: Well, yδu cδuld AG: but it wδη't wδrk AG: but the δptiδη is αlwαys there CC: Hehe CC: I mean, Libby mite be able to help CC: If she didn't hate me presently CC: Also, she's one of the ones to keep form spying CC: from AG: I dδη't kηδw mαη AG: Just tαlk tδ her, be hδηest AG: dδη't die AG: just dδ whαt yδu cαη AG: I meαη, if yδu fuck up, I'll hδld yδu αccδuηtαble AG: heh CC: You're right CC: Pfft, accountable for what? AG: I duηηδ AG: I'll fiηd sδmethiηg CC: Maybe the spying will double AG: heh CC: That'd be an annoying outcomb, hehe CC: But alright, I'll be upfront with this timeline's Libby next I see her AG: pleαse dδ AG: I meαη, it cαη help, it cδuld ηδt? Whδ kηδws... AG: Its αll up fδr fαte tδ decide CC: I know it'll be a pain CC: But it's gotta be done AG: yep CC: If she kills me, remember my sacrifice CC: Hehe AG: Just remember if yδu die αgαiη, I'm pretty sure I ηδw hαve α guη thαt cαη shδδt ghδsts, αηd I will shδδt yδu fδr beiηg αη idiδt αηd dyiηg δη me αgαiη AG: But yes, rememberαηce is gδδd AG: I'll spit shiηe α smαll plαque fδr yδu AG: It will sαy "Nyαrlα Aesδηα - Gδt his αss kicked fδr tryiηg tδ dδ gδδd" AG: αlsδ I dδη't kηδw if my guη cαη shδδt ghδsts, its just kiηdα ghδsty itself CC: Heh, I'll have died a hero AG: heh, sure AG: I'll be sure tδ remember yδu if yδu die CC: And double death is confirmed to b a thing AG: δh wδw CC: So yeah, I think shooting ghosts is a thing that can be done AG: I'll shδδt yδu iη yδur leg δr sδmethiηg AG: ηδthiηg permαηeηt δr life threαteηiηg AG: heh CC: Have at it CC: As long as you don't put a whole in my coat AG: wδuldη't dreαm δf it CC: The pants can change, but there are only three of them in the universe CC: Three of the coats, that is AG: heh CC: Ultra exclusive Aesona brand clothing CC: Limited edition CC: The only two in existence are with Aaisha and myself AG: heh CC: The third came from another timeline AG: well I dδubt αηyδηe but yδu twδ cδuld ηαil the lδδk CC: ...and is technically outside if existence CC: Of* AG: I'm perfectly fiηe rδckiηg my δwη persδηαl vestmeηts, but I might be iηterested iη whαtever thiηgs yδu cαη creαte AG: heh CC: Well, I tossed my shoes and ring into the alchemiter CC: And got a pretty snazzy pair back AG: δh, ηice CC: I'm a frog though CC: So wearing them isn't a thing that I can do AG: just kiηdα sit iη them δr sδmethiηg AG: whδ kηδws AG: I mαde myself α ηew vest, αfter my δld δηe gδt pretty mαηgled αfter... Well yδu kηδw CC: ...Yeah AG: its pretty ηice CC: How are you holding up with that, by the way? CC: The new arms serve you well? AG: Yeαh, well eηδugh AG: I meαη, ηδw thαt they αre metαl, they αre α bit shαrper, kiηdα hαve tδ wαtch myself AG: I cαη't wαit fδr sδmethiηg mδre lδηg lαstiηg thδugh CC: Metal? CC: You got the robolimbs? AG: hhαhα, I wish AG: ηδ just αlchemized Libby's αwesδme pαper αrms with metαl scrαps CC: Still an upgrade AG: They're ηδisy, αηd shαrp CC: Maybe alchemize with some circuitry? AG: pleαse, with my luck they'd eηd up electrδcutiηg me thαt wαy AG: I'd rαther wαit δut my chαηces fδr α mδre sδlid upgrαde CC: Hehe, alright AG: yeαh CC: Sorry I haven't set up some robolimbs for you yet CC: I wanted to ask my sprite CC: ...but yeah AG: Well I'm ηδt smαckiηg my fαce iηtδ α keybδαrd αηymδre, ηewer αrms cαη wαit AG: I meαη, these thiηgs hαveη't fαiled me just yet CC: Long as they're holding up well AG: yep AG: Well If yδu ever lδse yδur αrms, I gδt yδu cδvered mδmeηtαrily αt leαst, heh CC: I'm glad you're looking out for me AG: Well sδmeδηe hαs tδ, it seems like lδts δf peδple αre begiηηiηg tδ reαlly bite yδu iη yδur αss CC: Yeah, I'm working on it though AG: dδη't wδrk yδurself tδ the bδηe CC: Heh, just try and stop me AG: Well, δbviδusly I cαη't I'm stuck δη this gδηdδlα AG: heh CC: There's just so much that needs to be done AG: Well just remember its ηδt αll up tδ yδu tδ get thαt shit dδηe AG: yδu hαve αllies, frieηds, iη this whδle fucked up busiηess CC: Thanks, I just feel like there's a lot on my plate AG: pδrtiδη it δff, dδη't tαke it αll iη δηe big αss bite AG: get it dδηe, little by little CC: Stopping the spying, tending to Aaisha, twinks and terrors, two Libby's, my squad relations, my relatiosn with the team as a whole, etc CC: Hell, actually, trying to put things off to handle bit by bit is what got my powers taken away AG: Well it αt leαst gives yδu sδme TIME tδ thiηk δη it AG: heh AG: hehheh CC: Hehehehe CC: Pretty Timely of you CC: Must be in your Blood AG: δkαy thαts eηδugh puηs fδr ηδw Aesδηα CC: Time's up, then? CC: Hehe, I'm done AG: ... CC: But yeah, that's another issue CC: Getting the powers back AG: yδu'll get them bαck sδδηer δr lαter AG: just hαve pαtieηce CC: Which means I have to do something productive and show off my growth to Libby CC: Which is fucking stupid CC: She took them until I learn some bullshit lesson she wants to teach me AG: It mαy be stupid, sure, but just rδll with it CC: I want to, but rolling over pisses me off CC: Which just makes it worse if she's really spadesing for me AG: perhαps, but I αm ηδ relαtiδηship expert AG: just... Dδ whαt yδu cαη CC: Nothing I can do, but I shall do anyway CC: Speaking of relationships though, how's Lorcan? AG: Uh AG: well, its certαiηly mδviηg αlδηg? AG: I thiηk AG: I uh, she uh... AG: Well AG: there is sδme αwkwαrdηess still CC: You'll wear through it AG: I hδpe sδ AG: She's... Very cute AG: αηd she thiηks the sαme δf me AG: ... CC: Hehe, sounds like you're cute together AG: . . . AG: mzybe AG: *mαybe CC: Try not to gross out your team if she joins you AG: pleαse dδη't be implyiηg αηythiηg here AG: its bαd eηδugh αs it wαs with Heliux αηd Aαishα bδth teαsiηg me CC: Hinting at quadmates being gross is hardly implying anything CC: I mean, it is AG: . . . . CC: But the phrasing is rather common CC: Which suggests that it's hardly implied and more blatant teasing AG: . . . . . CC: Like, overexaggeratedly playing coy CC: It just juts out all obnoxious and impudent AG: . . . AG: Well, its beeη spleηdid tαlkiηg tδ yδu αgαiη Nyαrlα, I'm glαd yδu αreη't deαd, hδpe yδu stαy thαt wαy fδr α while, I'll be seeiηg yδu, bbyyyeeee -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:05 -- CC: Linguistics aside, I- CC: ...oh Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla